This invention relates to a chord locating attachment for a fretted musical instrument such as a guitar, banjo, ukelele, mandolin and the like.
The present invention is directed to an attachment to the neck of a fretted musical instrument to facilitate the playing of chords on the instrument by beginners. The playing of stringed instruments, such as a guitar, requires that one hand be used to stop off a plurality of strings at various frets, the remaining hand being engaged in the plucking of individual strings to produce single notes, or executing a strumming action across the strings to produce chords. A beginner in playing such an instrument must master manual dexterity in being able to simultaneously stop off a number of strings to produce the required chordal notes. This has discouraged a large number of people from continuing to learn to play the instrument, since the mastering of the placing of fingers on the strings to produce the various chords is a difficult technique. The chord locator of the present invention facilitates the playing of chords on a stringed instrument and enables even a beginner to enjoy the playing of the instrument.